Pop Goes The Weasle
by Sawadork
Summary: Tsuna knew something big was going to happen. He just needed to follow his heart. Also follow the clock on his wrist because that was counting down to zero and there wasn't much time left. He just hoped it was something good. R27


According to most people, the clock on your wrist was when you were going to meet your true love. People always told Tsuna, "Oh you'll find the lucky gal one day". But people never knew what it was for. They always said the timer was counting down until the time he was going to have a life changing experience. His friends also liked to joke it was the time he was going to die.

That last one was a bit far-fetched and Tsuna never listened to it and liked to think it as counting down until he met his true love. But the fact that the clock was counting down so fast, seeming to glare at him from the inside of his wrist, that freaked Tsuna out. He hated the countdown, tried to ignore it, and lived the way he wanted to.

He wasn't a prude and did things he was going to regret sooner or later, but today wasn't the day.

Today was the time to do what he wanted. So he went to Italy when his dad was returning and decided to go to school there. He didn't know any Italian whatsoever but he learned as he went to school, Tsuna being fully immersed, and picked up the language. Then there was the fact his father didn't call much so it was a little hard to figure out if he was going the right way to a place and couldn't asked his dad because he didn't know his dad's number.

Soon enough Tsuna figured it out though and made a life for himself Sicily.

It was made even better when he met Reborn.

Tsuna worked in a corner store and Reborn had walked in and for some reason just looked at stuff. Tsuna was restocking some of refrigerators. Reborn walked over to Tsuna and without thinking, Tsuna greeted him in Japanese.

"I-I am sorry, sir." Tsuna stuttered out in Italian. He wasn't looking since he was balancing three cans in each hand and was trying to get them stocked as fast as possible. He hated standing in the fridge and he was going to do whatever he could to get out of there as fast as possible.

"It's alright." Reborn answered in Japanese. "I know Japanese too so it isn't a problem."

Tsuna blew out a breath in relief. He was good at Italian but speaking it messed him up. He looked over at Reborn with a smile that grew a little forced as he tried to process how somebody could be so good looking. "T-Thank you; I've been studying Italian for all of three weeks and I'm still bad at it."

"You've got the basics down, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah, I know simple grammar rules and how to make the verbs fit and all that. I just can't speak it well."

"Oh yes, the struggles of the average", Reborn moved and started holding the handle of the fridge door so Tsuna was so perched precariously against it to hold it open.

"Are you trying to tell me you're not average?" Tsuna asked in mild amusement. He was finally done stocking the fridge up and quickly shut the door, rubbing his arms to get himself warmed up a little more.

"I'm above average at a lot. Let's leave it at that."

"What, are you in the-the Yakuza?"

"That's the Japanese mob, not Italian. As you can tell I would be a very foreign member at the least."

Tsuna snorted, trying to hide his flush. "Sorry, I couldn't remember the word for-for, the thing."

"The thing…mind being more specific?"

"I don't know the word." Tsuna admitted, turning and picking up the boxes from the floor beside him.

Reborn snorted, turning and looking through the isles again. Tsuna threw the boxes into a bin in the back room and came back out, Reborn following him around the store and talking to him.

Near the end of Tsuna's shift, Reborn was still there and was still talking him up. Reborn was very charming and Tsuna felt as he had a constant blush from what Reborn was dishing out. Soon, the person that was covering the night shift at the store came in and Reborn, still, was following him.

"So I'm guessing you're going to follow me home?" Tsuna asked. Reborn seemed to think about it, his eyes narrowing even further in thought.

"Nah, I'll just give you my phone number and I can set up a date with you." Reborn pulled out what seemed to be a business card and handed it to Tsuna. "My name's Reborn by the way. Don't even think of putting an honorific behind my name either."

"You just happened to have this ready?" Tsuna said, showing the business card. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, my name. But call me Tsuna. I guess I'll…Call you?"

"Wow, you are so hilariously new to flirting." Reborn said mockingly, making Tsuna tap his arm in annoyance. "I will call so I know you don't mess it up so don't act too desperate."

Reborn flounced off then, seeming even smugger that he made Tsuna fall prey to him.

About three weeks later, Reborn called Tsuna and just said, "Meet me at the park a block away from where you work", before hanging up. Tsuna wasn't sure why he listened but he got ready as fast as he could, a flutter of nervous energy coursing through him as he realized he might as well be going on a date.

It wasn't the most romantic way to ask though; that's all Tsuna really had a problem with but he was happy nonetheless.

Walking there, Tsuna had a small bounce in his step and a cage of butterflies bouncing in his stomach. He had never been with many people. He was interested in a couple people throughout school but he ultimately saw that he had no chance and got over them quickly. The real challenge was when he started questioning his sexuality. Obviously it wasn't a big deal and he figured out what he was but it really made him question everything. He turned a little bitter and moody because he had never been told liking guys was okay so when everything smoothed out, Tsuna felt like a change was in order.

So it was with perfect timing that his dad had come home to see him. He was a week late for Tsuna's graduation though but the thought was there; Tsuna could give him that.

Tsuna found it hard to not be so excited as he walked. Reborn was really nice and the two had talked on the phone for hours sometimes when they could find the time. Tsuna was busy with his work and school but Reborn was helping him through the homework and the reading Tsuna had to do over the phone. They had bonded over Tsuna's many mistakes and Reborn calling out of the blue.

Reborn was waiting for Tsuna at a bench, having stretched out lazily. People stole looks at him, some looking like they were about to talk to him before thinking better of it and others just quick and curious glances. Tsuna cautiously walked up, stopping by Reborn's side, and sitting near the other edge of the bench. Reborn had his black fedora resting on his face, covering his eyes and nose, so it was hard to tell if he was resting or actually sleeping.

When he moved Tsuna couldn't help but shift nervously. Reborn noticed, plopping his hat back onto his head and standing, stretching his arms over his head leisurely.

"Good to know you finally made it." Reborn commented, making Tsuna laugh nervously.

"Sorry if I made you wait. I just wasn't expecting you to call. I was actually just about to go out and look around the town again. I want to know where I'm going if I accidentally go somewhere I'm not familiar with." Tsuna realized he was rambling, his cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment. "Sorry. Anyways, were you waiting long?"

"Not really. I was here when I called but it is fine. If you want, I can show you some short cuts through the city. They help when you need to move around fast at least."

"Really? That'd be great!"

It wasn't exactly a traditional date but it was fun. Reborn was really knowledgeable on what back allies to take to cut down the amount of time it took to get home. What ones to use to avoid traffic or tourists. Reborn even showed Tsuna an alley that was completely blocked off from the road making it impossible to get to if you didn't know where you were going.

The entire time Tsuna felt Reborn's hand in his, guiding him with a glint of enthusiasm as Reborn told Tsuna everything there was to know about the city. Tsuna found it quite cute that Reborn got so excited. Even though his face didn't show it and remained neutral, Tsuna could tell from Reborn's eyes how exciting this was.

At the end of the tour, Reborn insisted on getting him something to eat. Tsuna suggested something from a convenience store because there were always meals there before he realized that Italian corner stores were different then Japanese ones and didn't have fresh food in them. That was a weird concept to wrap his head around.

"We're going to get food and I'm paying." Reborn said, pulling Tsuna by the hand to the closest fast-food joint. Tsuna seemed to want to protest but Reborn was stronger and could easily pull Tsuna along.

* * *

As time wore on, seasons came and went but Tsuna felt like Reborn was something constant.

Reborn always helped him with school, easily figuring out what they were doing in his business course and explaining it better then the professor had.

Tsuna actually fell in love with Reborn too. There wasn't a specific reason as to why he did; Tsuna just realized that when Reborn spoke, Tsuna hung to every word; when Reborn left, Tsuna thought about him until they were together again. How Reborn always fit himself the closest he could to Tsuna made him feel giddy; how their kisses were always heartfelt, even if they were rushed sometimes. Even if it was as simple as Tsuna seeing Reborn on the street, it made his entire day. There was so much that Tsuna loved about Reborn that there wasn't enough paper in the world to complete that list.

And even if Tsuna wasn't exactly sure where he stood with Reborn in his life, Tsuna was glad he was at least a priority.

The only thing that made Tsuna extremely nervous about his life was that the clock on Tsuna's wrist was almost at zero. And he still didn't know what it meant. He had seen other people's and they were all above what he thought was two years. Some had lower numbers and Tsuna still didn't know what they meant. Tsuna still needed that question answered.

The reason it was so important was because not everybody had the clocks on their wrist.

None of his classmates except for three had clocks on their wrist. The three classmates always looked at him weird too so he made sure to steer clear of them in school. They did the same but he had kind of wished that he had asked if they knew what the clocks meant. He also wondered how it even worked. How do you get a clock tattooed on a person's body that constantly changes? His science teacher almost had an aneurism trying to figure it out.

And the people he had seen with the clocks on their wrists didn't look at him weirdly if they saw his. That was almost a relief.

It still made him wonder about it though.

There was a rumour going around that his classmates with the clocks on their wrists had connections to the Yakuza but Tsuna wasn't sure he had ties there. His dad was Italian though. Did he have ties with the mafia?

All of these questions bothered Tsuna for days before he finally made himself meet up with his dad and ask them. It was a very hard conversation to force out of his dad too. They were sitting in a small coffee shop, in the farthest corner from the counter they possibly could be. They were having lunch together and in the middle of the meal, when Iemitsu would be the most relaxed; Tsuna started asking about the mafia. Of course, Iemitsu didn't give a solid answer, always going on about how it was a big event in history. When Tsuna asked straightforwardly if his father was a part of the mafia, his dad seemed to dodge the question by completely ignoring it and starting on about how the food couldn't top the cooking of Tsuna's mother, Nana.

"Dad, please tell me whether or not you're in the mafia and give me a solid answer to my questions before I leave." Tsuna said fiercely. He was completely serious about this and wasn't hearing any more excuses.

His dad sighed; his entire being seemed to give up dodging. "Yes. I'm a very big player in the mafia."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Tsuna demanded. His dad seemed defeated and shrugged, obviously not wanting to have this conversation. Tsuna wasn't giving up now though. He had finally gotten somewhere and he wanted to know. "This thing on my arm; is it linked with the mafia?"

"…Yes. All organized syndicates in any country have that. But the Mafia and Yakuza are the only ones that are in the same spot; on the wrist. It was made when the Mafia was still in its infancy."

"So…What are you in the mafia?"

Iemitsu tensed. His eyes narrowed and he quickly looked out of his peripheral vision to make sure nobody was listening. "I can't tell you just yet. I would be breaking a code of conduct I swore back when I first joined. You can only know about it if you too are in the mafia."

"Then I'll join."

Iemitsu shot up from the table. People looked over, wondering what was happening and Iemitsu put on his most blindingly cheerful smile as he threw some money down on the table and practically dragged Tsuna out of the shop. The people at the counter looked a little concerned but Iemitsu complimented their food to no end, shifting their focus.

Then they were out on the sidewalk, Iemitsu didn't let go of Tsuna though. He kept a firm hold on Tsuna's upper arm and directed him to a back alley. When they were clear of the street, making sure they were hidden, Iemitsu let go of Tsuna roughly and seemed to leak out pure rage.

"Don't say that!" Iemitsu finally said, his anger rolling off of him in waves. Tsuna nervously shuffled close to the wall, crossing his arms.

"Say what?" Tsuna asked, a little lost as to why Iemitsu was suddenly so mad.

"Don't say you'll join the mafia!" Iemitsu said, starting to pace and calm himself down.

"But you said you couldn't tell me what you do unless I'm in on it. So let me in on it." Tsuna frowned, trying to think of a reason as to why this would be a bad thing. It's not like he's going to become an assassin.

"I don't want you in on it! Don't you see? I had nothing going for me in life. I was a store clerk. Then I met my boss and I had a little more. But I got in too deep. I don't want to see you go through the same thing I did."

"Like you really have room to lecture me." Tsuna mumbled. He wasn't willing to get into an argument with his dad since he wasn't good at articulating his point.

"What did you say?"

That made Tsuna snap.

"I said you don't have room to lecture me!" Tsuna said. He tried to control his voice but he seemed he finally had enough. "You were never home! You made mom cry so many times when she thought I couldn't hear her. She looked through the photos of all three of us together so many times they're starting to fray. Do you know how hard it is growing up and seeing other people bonding with their dad and remembering that I never got to know mine? You were gone so much I don't even know you! I came to Italy hoping you would change and actually spend time with me or actually call home more; but whom was I kidding. You aren't going to change. Mom used to say that if I was good and did well in school you'd come home. I used to study all the time when I was younger because I wanted you to come home and be proud of me. You never came home and you stopped calling once a week. Do you know how that feels? To try your hardest then get a slap to the face as the one person you were hoping you could count on not follow through? I used to be so excited to see you and know I don't even know if I can even speak your name without being mad."

Iemitsu deflated. Tsuna knew it was stupid to be this mad but this had been coming for too long. Tsuna wiped angrily at his eyes and turned to leave, not even wanting to give Iemitsu the time of day. But he stopped, hearing Iemitsu starting to talk.

"I never wanted to be gone so long. My boss thought I should visit more but my position is too important to be gone as much as I would like. You were also targeted when you were just a baby by people out to get me. I didn't want you or Nana to be in danger because of it. Please remember that you and Nana are the two best things that ever happened to me. I can't stress that enough. So I didn't want you to end up dead because of what I do and who I am."

"Doesn't mean you couldn't have called more." Tsuna muttered. Iemitsu laughed.

"One of my business partners, she almost killed me every time I called because I slacked off too much when I called. The long distance was too much. I'm sorry I was never there though. I desperately wanted to be but I was scared." Iemitsu crouched down, running his hands over his face, looking ashen. "I missed so much out of fear. I never watched you come home from school with the best mark in the class; I missed you finding out your first crush; I even missed out on your awkward teenage years. God, I so wish I could have a do-over button."

"Nobody really wants to know about my teenaged years. I was a wimp."

"Yet I helped make that wimp. And I didn't get to see you grow into the man you are."

"Let's not get too sentimental now, Dad." Tsuna gave a wry smile. He sniffled and sat in front of Iemitsu, resting his head on his knees. "I didn't really grow into what you might approve of either. I found out that I like guys and girls and mom took forever to realize that that was just who I was. You also won't regret missing my pre-puberty voice as it was so screechy I think I almost broke a window with it."

"When I was your age, I was like that too. Not the questioning your sexuality of course since I was very set on women, but my voice made me sound like I could be the next Scream Queen." Iemitsu looked back up, balancing his head in his hand. "You know, you look so much like your mother."

"I-uh, I get that a lot. People on the street stopped me a couple times because of it." Tsuna laughed a little bit.

"You know who else you look like?"

"Um…Maybe my grandfather?"

"No, you'll need a lot more greats in front of that. You have connections to the mafia, son. The founder of the family I belong to, you look so much like him it's scary. You have the same hair, big and spiky but you got your mom's brown hair; you are also the same height. The founder was shorter from being malnourished as a child and you took after that because your mother's side has a lot of short people. Your eyes are even the same shape, bigger then average yet you also got your mom's brown eyes. You look so much like the founder that I got scared of people figuring out your heritage if you came here. That's why I wanted you to study in Japan for Uni. The mafia is more then just an urban legend. It's very real and very much alive. And you are about to be thrust into it no matter how much you try to avoid it."

* * *

The minute Tsuna walked back into his apartment, he knew something was off. It wasn't like somebody was sharpening a knife while sitting on his couch. It was more of an off feeling. The window was open in his small kitchen that he knew he closed since people liked to be extra loud in the morning and it always woke him up. There was also some more dishes in the sink that he knew weren't there this morning. He cleaned up all his dishes after he ate and left soon after.

"Hello?" Tsuna called, wondering if somebody got the wrong apartment or something.

There was a shuffle and Reborn walked out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on the back of his slacks.

"Reborn, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Tsuna exclaimed. He smiled a little though as he dumped his jacket onto the floor by his shoes.

"Like it was really a surprise I was here." Reborn said, standing against the wall of the hallway. "And why did you call out? If there was a robber here, they wouldn't yell back, 'Hey I'm in the bathroom, give me a second.'"

"How do you know? Are you a robber?"

"No. And if I was why would I tell you? You'd tattle to the cops."

"Wow that hurts, Reborn. I thought you knew better then that."

"Oh? So you'd over look minor crime?"

"Depends; if I didn't care too much for the person I might make an anonymous tip to the police station." Tsuna shrugged, moving forward and walking to the small living room he had set up. Reborn followed and sat down next to Tsuna, letting Tsuna lean against him.

"You act like you've done this before."

"I have actually. I worked in a convenience store and somebody from my school came in with a group of his friends. The guy thought he was so great because he was good at a sport. So when he saw I was cashier he slipped some chocolate bars into his bag and didn't think I noticed. I did. So I told the police and he was fined a bunch."

"What a rebel." Reborn mocked. Tsuna snorted and wrapped himself around Reborn, feeling safe and happy for once today.

The two sat like that, Reborn had shifted though so they were both able to lie down. Tsuna didn't feel the need to say anything either and soon fell asleep. He was shaken awake by Reborn a few hours later much to his dismay.

"Why are you waking me up?" Tsuna grumbled. Reborn didn't answer as he kept poking and pinching at Tsuna's face to get him up. "Please tell me why I'm being woken up or I will scream."

"Because it's almost seven at night and if you're going to sleep the rest of the night at least go to your bed." Reborn was still poking at Tsuna, making him struggle not to laugh.

"Alright, alright! I'm going!" Tsuna rolled onto the floor and slowly got up. Reborn just watched, not even offering to help him up. "You're just going to watch me struggle?"

"Yeah. You did this to yourself. I'm just here to laugh at you."

"You're so supportive." Tsuna said sarcastically, making Reborn smirk.

"I'm only as supportive as you need me to be."

"I'm dating an asshole."

"Yet I'm _your_ asshole."

Tsuna waved his hands, seeming to bat away Reborn's comment. "Are you going back to your apartment or are you going to stay here?"

"I lost the key to my apartment so I guess I'm staying here. And I'm not sleeping on the couch, Tsuna. Get used to it." Reborn followed Tsuna down the hall; seeming nonplussed over the fact, they were going to share a bed. Tsuna on the other hand was nervous as he wasn't exactly an angel.

The two seemed to fit perfectly though. Tsuna got a cheap hand-me-down bed so it wasn't exactly the best for comfort but it was big enough that it could fit both of them comfortably. Reborn didn't seem to want to stick one side though as he immediately tangled himself against Tsuna when they were both situated.

There was a soft lull as the only sound was their breathing. Reborn was running his fingers absently along Tsuna's arm, his face buried in Tsuna's neck. Tsuna had his head resting on Reborn's hair, tangling his legs with Reborn's. The first to break the sweet silence was Reborn, his voice sounding louder then it actually was from how quiet it was.

"Do you know a lot of words in Italian?" He asked. It took Tsuna aback since he didn't expect Reborn to ask that. Why would he need to know that?

"I would like to think so." Tsuna answered. He wasn't sure what else to say.

"Do you know the word for phone?"

"Yes, it's telefono."

"What about can?"

"Um…lattina?"

"What about for transgender?"

"I don't know what that is, Reborn. I haven't heard that word used in school before." Tsuna scrunched up his nose in annoyance; he knew this word. He had heard it before.

"It means somebody that was born with one sex doesn't feel like that. For example, somebody was born male but in their core they feel like they're female."

"Oh, I don't use the Japanese word for that. I don't like how it sounds. I actually just say the English one and people know what I'm talking about. Why do you bring this up?"

Reborn rolled his eyes. "Because I'm transgender, you idiot."

"…Oh. See you shouldn't expect me to piece that together that fast." Tsuna laughed softly, feeling a little weird as he felt like he should be saying more. "W-Why are you telling me?"

"Because I want you to know; simple as that. It's been over a year at least since we started dating and I think you should know." Reborn seemed completely at peace with this, baffling Tsuna.

"I'm sorry if I ask you something rude but how did you know?"

"…I just did. I didn't like being called a girl and everybody just said it was because I was a tomboy. Later in life I really didn't like being called by my assigned name and finally started transitioning when my mom finally quit bitching at me that I needed to change my mind."

Tsuna made a small sound and shifted closer to Reborn, not sure what to say.

"Of course, the worst part was when I had to wait for HRT ((Hormone Replacement Therapy)) and I got my period. That was when I hit my low point and my mom finally realized she needed to do something. It took a few years but it was worth it."

"I think you're better now since you're as happy as you could be with your body." Tsuna said. Reborn laughed a little, sounding like he was going to say more. He changed his mind though and blew on Tsuna's neck. Tsuna shrieked a little, trying to wiggle away.

As he did, he realized Reborn was close to crying.

A few weeks later, Tsuna found himself face to face with his breathless, wind-swept, father that looked like he was going to pass out if he stood any longer standing in Tsuna's doorway. Tsuna had just opened the door, being woken up by Iemitsu banging on the door.

"Dad it is six in the morning, why are you waking me up?" Tsuna asked. His voice was slow as he was so groggy. Tsuna patted down his hair in an attempt to make it less poofy but there was no hope for it really.

"T-Tsuna…You have to go back to…Japan." Iemitsu said in Italian. Tsuna took a second, figuring out what he said before becoming offended.

"Why do I have to go back to Japan? I'm in the middle of exam week. I can't just up and leave!" Tsuna said. He sighed, opening the door wider. "God, come in. There's no need to include the entire corridor in this conversation. Reborn's here by the way and he's still sleeping so don't be too loud."

"You have to come with me…" Iemitsu was recovering but his age was catching up to him as he wasn't able to run as far as he did anymore. "You're in danger…Can I have some water…Or liquor. Liquor would be better."

"I'm not letting you drink in here because I don't have any; it's really expensive, and why am I in danger?"

"There's a plot to kill you. My boss, his sons are the immediate heirs. The oldest one is about to take the throne but he wants to make sure that there isn't any opponents that could usurp him in the future. He found out from his dad that you are an eligible heir-"

"Wait, what?" Tsuna interrupted, the glass slamming onto the coffee table in front of Iemitsu in Tsuna's shock. "You're telling me I'm an heir to, what, a mafia family?"

"Not just any mafia family. You are an heir to the biggest one there is."

"Great. Just great. I'm going to be killed for something I don't care about. He can have the stupid family! I'm not taking it. That's so much responsibility. And I'm not taking him on for it. I can't even fight! I'm a wimp. What does he expect me to do? Scratch him? He probably has his own secret service protecting him and I'd be killed on the spot for even looking at him."

Tsuna sat down and rubbed his hands to his face. Iemitsu awkwardly patted his shoulder before starting to chug the glass of water.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have a plan to get you out. It'll take about a week to complete but you'll be safe. What do you say?"

Tsuna didn't see how he could say no. "Fine, what is it?"

"It's a secret. But you'll find out soon enough. And good luck on your exams."

* * *

Waiting to find out what this plan was was excruciating. Tsuna mainly just tried his best on his exams and sat around his house if he wasn't working. Reborn took him on dates a couple times but that was about all he did.

He was so scared that people would see him and one person would be sent to kill him. It was a fun couple of days. Reborn saw that something was stressing him out but Tsuna wouldn't say anything, this wasn't something he wanted Reborn to be involved in. Finally Reborn decided it was time he did something.

"Hey Tsuna, let's go on a walk." He said. Tsuna shrugged, not really up for it. "Oh come on, you've been cooped up like this for three days. It's time to smell the roses."

"There aren't any roses near us though." Tsuna protested. Reborn just scoffed and threw Tsuna's jacket and shoes at him.

"We're going on a walk. Now get ready or I'll drag you out with no shoes and jacket." Reborn walked off, leaving Tsuna sitting on the couch, grudgingly putting his coat and shoes on.

The two walked in silence for the first little while, Tsuna with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slouched. Reborn tried to tell him something but Tsuna wasn't really listening. He just let Reborn talk and lead him somewhere.

He didn't know where they were going though. Tsuna wasn't paying attention and soon they were in an alley, completely blocked off from the rest of the world, the walls being brick, brick, and more brick. The alley was a dead end, Tsuna didn't mind it though, and just plopped down onto the ground.

Reborn stood by the entrance, holding something behind his back. Tsuna didn't have time to ask what it was though as his arm started burning. Tsuna cried out in pain, quickly pushing his sleeve up and seeing that he had one minute left on the clock.

"Why is this happening?" Tsuna questioned, pushing himself up. He rubbed his arm, hoping the burning feeling would go away, but it didn't.

"It's because that's a clock to count down to when you die." Reborn answered, walking closer to Tsuna.

"W-What? How do you know that?" Tsuna asked. He was squinting now, his eyes looking narrowed instead of the usual hugeness of them.

"Because I read up on them. My boss also told me about them." Reborn answered. He waved his hand flippantly, moving and cupping Tsuna's face tenderly.

"Wait, your boss? What do you mean by that?" Tsuna sighed a little, leaning into Reborn's hand. He looked over and saw something poking out of Reborn's sleeve, the thing looking like numbers changing at a seconds interval. He wrenched himself away from Reborn then, trying his hardest to move away but Reborn pinned him against the wall, smiling predatorily.

"It took you long enough. I've been wondering when you would catch on." Reborn moved the sleeve of his jacket down, showing Tsuna the clock on his wrist. "It's funny how dumb you, Tsuna. You've seen me shirtless many times. Man, to think you're eligible to be the heir of the biggest mafia family in the world. Yet you don't know the first thing about basic observational skills."

Tsuna tried to calm down. People in the mafia weren't looking to kill him just from first glance and maybe Reborn was just in the mafia because it was a job and it paid well.

"Tsuna, do you really think I'm in the mafia because I want an easy life? And that I'm near a simpleton like you because I actually enjoy your presence?" Reborn whispered sinisterly.

At the end of the alley, it sounded like there were people walking by and Tsuna struggled harder. Reborn had used his arms to pin him to the wall, pressing his body against Tsuna's to keep him there but only his body was stuck. He sucked in to scream but Reborn saw through it, quickly moving and kissing Tsuna, making his soft screams sound like moans to the random passer-by. The people at the end of the alley seemed to scurry by, not wanting to walk in. It was close to midnight, a lot of people stumbling by and making their ways home from various bars or parties. The few that walked by the alley would pay no mind to the two as people kissing in an alley was common.

Reborn pulled back, finally, and Tsuna coughed, trying to breathe normally again. Tsuna felt so enraged that he spit at Reborn, angry tears burning tracks down his face.

"I thought you loved me." Tsuna cried. His voice wobbled and broke, making him sound 13 years old again.

"I did, for a time. You were fun to be a round and you handled my little secret well. But I grew bored. It was the same thing day in and out. I was only sent to keep an eye on you by my boss."

"Then why didn't you leave? If you hated hanging around me so much. And why did you tell me something that big without caring for me?"

"Because I had orders to stick close to you. And the best way to do that was to date you. I had to act the part and what better way to get closer then to share something so big about myself? You pitied me and that was your worst move. Then the boss wanted you taken out when I told him Iemitsu slipped out you were an heir. The boss wanted you under his thumb at all times after that and who better to send out then me?"

"Who are you then? What makes you so important that the boss sent you to look after me like I'm five?"

"I'm the world's best hitman." Reborn smirked, moving so his face was near Tsuna's ear. "And you're my next target practice."

Tsuna slumped against Reborn, gripping the grossly expensive dress shirt as he tried to not scream. Reborn dropped Tsuna, brushing his jacket off.

Reborn left, not even looking back. He had tucked the gun in a holster underneath his jacket and fixing his clothes so it wasn't obvious. Tsuna was now alone, his torso producing more blood then he wished it would, and his arm becoming so annoyingly painful that he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Sitting there in that alley was even worse. The ground was getting colder from how October was soon approaching and his jacket was soaked through from his blood. There was a stale metallic smell to the air and Tsuna became even dizzier from it. He hated that this happened. Why had he been so _stupid_? Reborn had a clock on his wrist but when he was shirtless around Tsuna, it was more because they were in a make out session and he had been a little preoccupied.

Now he was paying the price for it. Reborn had never loved him and that hurt the most.

He was bleeding out, his arm hurt, his chest felt like it was being ripped in two, but the fact that Reborn was only in his life because he was ordered to was what made Tsuna cry.

He could handle the pain of being rejected but to have somebody act loving with him. Tsuna had been in love with Reborn yet this just proved love wasn't worth it.

No, scratch that. Reborn wasn't worth it. And Tsuna wasn't going to die knowing that he was just another tick in Reborn's list of murders. If he was really the best hitman then he would have stuck around to make sure Tsuna died. Yet he didn't and that meant Tsuna could get help.

Tsuna moved his arms, testing out what hurt himself more. Everything hurt though and Tsuna gave up being gentle as he heaved himself up. He fell against the wall, his head bumping against it and making it hurt worse then it did. Tsuna tried to ignore it but he couldn't. Everything was suddenly amplified, his nose picked up how much blood smelled like pennies his dad had given him once. His eyes saw colours merging together and the ground moving and pulling like the sea, making him feel sick. How the sounds of people walking by in heels, some almost stomping the ground, as they passed the alley, hooting and hollering excitedly about the night out they had had.

Pushing off of the wall was the hard part as he felt his heart slowing, making him feel heavy and sluggish. His limbs felt like they weighed tonnes instead of pounds. He felt like that every little thing was hurting him, the beating of his heart made his head pound, his breathing made his body bleed more. It felt like the air was made of pins whenever he sucked in and his body was producing needles when he blew out.

Finally he was able shakily stand but that was short lived as he fell to his knees hacking and coughing into his hand.

The arm supporting him was the one with the clock on the wrist and Tsuna noticed the numbers.

 _3_

They seemed accurate as his vision turned fuzzy, everything looking like puff balls floating through the air.

 _2_

His hearing and smell went next, making him completely unaware of everything.

 _1_

He fell forward finally, his arm hitting a tin garbage can, knocking it over and surprising the people that were walking by. They rushed over but it was too late.

 _0_

* * *

 **Seeing your guy's reaction, that just told me writing this was worth it. So worth it.**

 **I'm kidding, thank you guys so much. I was so sure that when I made Reborn trans people would stop reading all together and tell me how much they disliked it. But I'm glad that you guys enjoy it, this entire story was so fun to write because the twist where the good guy is actually bad is my favourite trope. I just love it a lot. So I was so glad I found a writing prompt for it that you can go to here:** **http:*/otp*prompts.*tumblr.*com/*post*/1299*3927*9337/*person-*a-of-*your-otp-has-a*-countdown-on-*their-arm** **Just remove the stars and while you're there you should totally follow the blog because its got so many great writing prompts.**

 **I am not tagging it with tragedy because that would ruin the twist and I'm not making another sequel either so wallow in your rage until I update other stories!**

 **-Gate :)**


End file.
